The Unlikely Pair
by TheUltimaterewriter
Summary: AU:The Dark Lord has risen to power.Under his regime purebloods are allowed to buy & sell muggles, muggleborns or squibs as slaves. When Draco turns sixteen he receives two very important gifts, the dark mark & a slave named Bella. She is still in love with Edward & He has prejudice against muggles. How is it possible for two people, so different from one another to fall in love?
1. Preface

**Prologue**

The mudblood slaves rushed frantically under the watchful eye of Narcissa Malfoy. Her countenance was one of disgust as she looked down upon the inferior beings. Her wand was raised high into the air and pointed in the general direction of her property.

One of the servants, a woman with mousy brown hair tripped over a chair and spilled the pitcher of butterbeer she'd held. As the glass shattered and spread throughout the room, the other workers watched mutely. The girl's face became an ashen grey color as she looked up to Narcissa Malfoy and awaited her fate.

"Bree Tanner," the woman called in a loud droning voice. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Mistress Malfoy please," the desperate girl clasped her hands together, sunk to her knees and pleaded, "Mistress I swear, I swear I'll clean it up quick and make more. I promise I won't trip again."

The woman sneered at her, "Bree you are dead weight in my home, this is the third time this week you've tripped and damaged my things. Last week it was four, Do you know what I do with servants no longer good for work?"

The girl grew even paler, "Mistress I'm going to heal, I'm not going to be limping forever, please! Please!"

The woman frowned deeply, "I have no use for a lame muggle."

With a flick of her wand, and a burst of green light, the girl fell back with a jerk and her brown eyes glazed over, unseeing.

"Clean this up," Mrs. Malfoy demanded of the slave nearest to her. "It's so hard to find a good slave these days." She muttered to herself.

With a terrorized jerk, the workers began to move once more. In the kitchen they whispered amongst themselves. Suddenly a loud authoritative voice cut through the timid gossip that had been brewing. The people glanced up to watch the head house maid, Lauren Mallory, give her orders.

"Today is a very important day. Some of you may or may not remember but today is June fifth, Master Draco's sixteenth birthday." She paused to scan the crowd and gauge the reactions. "We must work hard and not make a single mistake, or else we can expect to meet the same end as Bree."

A shiver went through the lot of them.

"Is that clear?" She asked. A few nodded in acknowledgement to her words, and work commenced once more.

Once the mudbloods had set up the final touches on the decorations, they hauled out large platters of food and waited for the guests to fill the ballroom. The slaves were dressed in matching black uniforms made of a stiff, cheap, itchy material. As each guest entered the ballroom a servant approached them polite-fully, extended the platter to them, and graciously bowed. The room was nearly full when the voice of Goyle bellowed,

"Here comes the guest of honor!"

All eyes were on Draco Malfoy, the reason behind the joyous occasion. The crowd gave a very drunk rendition of, 'Happy Birthday,' ate a few slices of cake, and made Draco open his presents.

The final gift was from Blaise Zabini.

"Draco, old friend, I've saved the best for last."

The man clapped his hands and had his slaves from back home carried in a muggle in a cage that appeared to be heavily sedated.

"It's name is Isabella Swan, it's your own personal chambermaid, fresh from the market, American, and not even broken in yet." Blaise grinned, "Try not to have too much fun with your gift."

The muggleborn slave that went by the name of Hermione gazed at the girl and felt a stab of pity. This Swan girl's nightmare would begin when she awakened from the draught of the living dead. The freedom Isabella had once enjoyed when she'd been in the states, one of the few free territories left, would be gone. If she was lucky Draco would think that she wasn't pretty enough, sell her, or put her to work in the kitchens.

Hermione shuddered to think of what would happen if the sickly, malnourished tinge to Isabella's skin left and any of her future masters found the girl remotely attractive. With the Dark Lord's regime expanding to cover more ground, and free territories growing fewer and farther between, the wizarding world was becoming hell on earth.

**Author's Note:**

**If you have any questions, comments, or complaints feel free to give me some feedback, I'd truly appreciate that. This is just an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a while, a way for such a crazy pairing to be possible without being rushed/unrealistic/poorly written. (I also severely dislike stories with dark Bella who hates muggles and likes to kill (seriously can you say monster?) Or really nice Draco, with Death eaters who are nice, fluffy and 'misunderstood.' (Seriously did we all read the same book, they are vicious, xenophobic, murderers. Not much room for misinterpretation.) *Steps off soap box* Okay, now that my rant is done I hope you weren't scared away…Lol. See you asap.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Isabella," a female, English accented voice whispered, then came a nudge, "Isabella."

I stood up straight so fast that I hit my head against the iron bar of the cage I was in. I let out a loud shriek of pain, but the girl quickly covered my mouth with her hands and anxiously glanced around the room.

"Shhh…" she said, still looking around to see if any one of the sleeping bodies in the room had been stirring. Once she was confident that no one had heard me she began to speak again. "No one else knows that you're awake yet, so please be quiet and let me explain a few things to you."

When my eyes started to adjust to the pitch black darkness, I studied the girl for a second or two. She had bushy brown hair, brown eyes, a very pale complexion, and rather large front teeth. Something about her expression made me pause, her eyes reminded me of the way an animal looks when it's being hunted…terrified. In that split second, I decided to trust this stranger. I nodded my head slowly, silently agreeing to be as noiseless as possible. The girl removed her hands from my mouth and let out a sigh of relief.

"My name is Hermione Granger." The girl began, she paused to make sure that I was the only listener, "I have no idea how to break this to you Isabella, so I'm going to try to make this as blunt as possible so that you understand what is going on. Please hear me out before you pass me off as delusional."

"How do you know my name?" I asked in a volume that matched hers.

"The person who brought you in told us that your name was Isabella." Hermione replied, but before she could continue, I interrupted her.

"Please just call me Bella."

"Well then, Bella-" I could detect a hint of irritation, "The head housemaid Lauren will tell all the things you need to know about your current situation, which is why I'll neglect to tell you about that, but I need to tell you something about some of the people in this house. You cannot trust everyone, especially Lauren, and anyone associated with her. They are the eyes and ears for the Mrs. Malfoy, her spies."

"I'm confused, who is Mrs. Malfoy, why does she need spies?" I could tell that I had said this a bit too loudly, because instantly her hands were covering my mouth once more.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Ok." I said, unsure of what to make of this situation.

"Good," Hermione said.

She promptly crawled back to her cot on the floor and went to sleep. I decided to pretend to sleep. I wasn't quite sure what to make of the strange girl's comments. What did she mean?

My mind was brought back to Forks, Washington. I wondered what Jacob was doing now. Would he be cramming for finals? Or maybe over at Embry's? Had anyone noticed that I was gone? I knew for a fact that _they_ didn't know that I was gone. How could they? All of them had left me. Even if the-_Cullens_ knew something was wrong with me, that I'd been kidnapped, would they care?

I didn't want to know the answer to that question.

If it weren't for the need to pretend to be asleep, I would have crossed my arms across my chest and tried to hold myself together. If I wasn't in this cage, I would have gone back to the rez, and visited Jacob. It was selfish, using Jake as a distraction and as a way to see Edward, even if it was just some made of version of him that didn't compare to the original. I felt horrible for leaching off such a person like Jacob, someone so happy and young, but I couldn't help it.

Served me right to be on my own, alone. Now there was absolutely no one, not even Charlie, to pick up the pieces.

The small part of my brain, the part that had a grain of self-preservation, urged me to get over myself and be strong; instincts told me that I would need to be.

Suddenly a ringing noise filled the room. I 'woke up' and glanced around to find the source of the noise, a clock on the wall. What surprised me was the speed at which the occupants of the room woke up and got themselves ready. They shared something in common with Hermione, they had fear. A fear so strong I couldn't help but feel it too. But what were they afraid of?

A platinum blond haired girl, with clear blue eyes approached me. She gave me a rather large and warm smile. For a moment I was stunned by her brilliant white toothed grin. It took me a while to realize that she had said good morning. I stared at her stupidly until this dawned on me.

"Good morning," I said after a long pause, mentally, I slapped myself.

"Bella, my name is Lauren Mallory," my eyes widened, but I quickly adjusted my expression so that I didn't look quite so surprised, "Since you're a muggle, I've got quite a lot to explain."

"A what?"

She smiled a little condescendingly, "A non-magical person. Someone who cannot do magic."

I blinked wondering if she was serious. I mean I'd heard of shape shifters, and-_vampires_ but witches and wizards? That sounded a bit far fetched, even to me.

"There's no such thing as magic." A few snorts came from the people who had been listening.

Lauren shook her head, "That's where you'd be wrong, Magic is very real. Magical creatures exist secretly, but the Dark Lord plans on rectifying that problem immediately."

"The Dark what?"

"The leader of the entire magical world." She replied with a hint of admiration.

None of this made any sense! Ed-_he_ had said that the 'royalty' of the vampire world had been the Volturi, he'd made no mention of a 'dark lord.' I threw my head into my hands, and felt the pricking of a migraine coming on.

The girl stuck her hand through the empty-space in between the bars and patted my back in an attempt to comfort me. "I know that this all must be very strange and new to you, but I swear that you'll adjust."

"Why am I here?" I shrugged away from her.

"You are Master Malfoy's un-paid chamber maid."

"You mean…" I swallowed hard, "That I am a slave." I hoped that I'd misheard her or didn't properly understand the situation, but my suspicions were proven to be correct when Lauren replied,

"Of course!"

I think I fell into a state of shock. Lauren continued to speak, debriefing me on the dos and don'ts of my new occupation. I could hear her, but just barely. Suddenly, all of my problems seemed silly and childish. Things could always get worse…and they did.

I walked out of my cage numbly, and put on the same uncomfortable looking robes that the other slaves wore. I nearly followed them to the kitchen, when the Lauren girl quickly stopped me.

"No," she said, then pointed to a long hallway, "You have somewhere else that you should be."

I followed her instructions, and timidly tapped against one of the mahogany doors.

"Master Draco," I called.

"What?"

I shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. His voice was so…rude. Nothing in Lauren's lecture had prepared me for this.

"How may I help you Master Draco?"

The door swung open, and revealed the boy I was supposed to serve. He was tall, with a rather pale, but not unhealthy looking complexion. His features were pointed, and angular, he had grey eyes, and very pale hair. I couldn't help but compare him to some of the more beautiful people I'd encountered, he wasn't per say the best looking person I'd ever seen, but he most certainly was up there.

"Are you stupid or something? I SAID- that I want you to draw my bath and clean my room. When they said mudbloods are slow, they weren't kidding." Draco sneered.

My face flushed, this good-looking boy rubbed me the wrong way. That old saying about how a rotten personality helps bring out the more unattractive features in a nice-looking person held true in this situation. Suddenly he looked scrawny, and his face started to appear a bit too feminine, his pointed features reminded me of a pixie which reminded me of Ali-a girl. I was tempted to yell at him, but I bit my tongue.

I entered his room. "My apologies Master Draco."

"How about you keep your mouth shut filth, your crass American accent is giving me a head ache."

I nodded mutely, and yanked the faucet so that the water would run. I felt the water to make sure that it was warm, and added a few essential oils to the tub. When it was nearly full I turned off the water and walked past my new 'master.' When he shut the door behind him, I began to arrange the room into something much more orderly. I'd done this so often to keep myself occupied after Edward left, it was easy to pretend that I was back in my room, cleaning it up so that I was distracted. After a couple minutes or so, Draco traipsed back into his room, thankfully fully clothed in an odd-looking garment. I vaguely remembered that it was called a robe. Something like what I was wearing, but made of a much more expensive material, and in a more elaborate cut.

"Is there anything else you wish for me to do?"

Draco rolled his eyes at me. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I decided to follow him down into the dinning room. But as I entered I instantly knew that something was wrong. It was almost as if the air didn't feel right. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I felt the urge to turn around and run, but I knew the concept of escaping this place was stupid and pointless. I was no match for a wizard. Regardless of my fear, I walked in with him, and remained next to his seat.

The first thing I noticed was that there were several chairs situated all around the long table, all of them were occupied. I didn't meet any of their eyes, because something about them seemed rather savage, cruel. At the head of the table, was a man, but I'm not sure if he could truly be called a man. He was bald, with narrow red eyes, and no nose.

Draco stared at the man in what appeared to be awe. "The Dark Lord-"

**Author's note: If there is any thing that Hermione or Draco said that wasn't cohesive with the British manner of speaking, please correct me English readers. Anyways thank you to the review I received, It really made me smile and work harder to complete this chapter. Anyways, I'm hurrying to get this finished before school starts up again in September and I have no time, so if there are grammar/spelling mistakes I've overlooked please tell me, sometimes I don't catch them all before I publish chapters. Any ways, I am thankful to all of you readers. Ciao for now.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"My lord," said a woman with wild black curls. She was seated next the object of her affections. "It's an honor to have you in my sister's home."

The dark lord gave her a very twisted smile, "Your words _flatter_ me Bellatrix. Do tell how your _other_ sister is doing."

Bellatrix gave a very nasty snarl, "Andromeda is no sister of mine! As far as I'm concerned she and her mudblood husband are dead to me!"

"The only sort of death that matters to me is a literal one." This man continued his drivel in a manner that could only be described as mocking. "How do you expect for the world to progress when you haven't even begun to prune the family tree."

Everyone who was not related to this Andromeda-lady let out a loud guffaw at Bellatrix's expense. She flushed an unattractive shade of purple but didn't say anything. Her eyes made me shudder, they were so crazed; I wondered if this woman had recently escaped from a mental hospital. The woman turned her head to Draco; Since I was right next to him and had no interest in being caught staring at her, I quickly looked down at my feet. I think the cruel man had shifted his attention to Malfoy as well.

"Draco," the man began, in his high cold voice. "Shall you accept the dark mark?"

Tension grew so thick in the air that it almost felt as if it were tangible. I couldn't help but hear the silent order in the Dark Lord's voice. There was an unspoken consequence if Draco so much as thought to refuse. Death. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His fate was about as sealed as mine, but my sympathy was dissolved when I looked at him and saw the eager grin. Although I had no idea what this organization did, I knew that whatever it was, it must have involved killing. If he was truly excited then I would have no other choice but hate this man who was my 'Master.' There was not a good bone in his body, or any of their bodies.

"I could think of no greater honor, than to become your loyal servant my Lord." He stood up and walked to the head of the table. He lifted up the sleeve that covered his left fore-arm.

I heard a soft whimper; the source of the noise was none other than Narcissa Malfoy. Her face was ghostly pale; she trembled, and tried to look away.

The Dark Lord pulled out his wand and pressed it to the arm that Draco had extended, after muttering a few incantations, a black symbol steadily became sharper and more defined against the canvas that was Malfoy's fair skin. The process must have been immensely painful because beads of sweat formed on his forehead. His face was wrinkled, and his lip was bitten by his teeth so tightly that his lips bled. A scream finally came from him after the burning became too much. I was rather morbidly reminded of the change that vampires go through as they transitioned from human to leech. I cursed myself for letting the memory of _them_ slink back into my head. I couldn't think about them, _not now_. Not when I needed to hide my weakness and survive.

His blood-curdling screams seemed to stretch on for a long period of time, when in reality, it was only a few seconds. It took all of my effort to not think of venom, fire, teeth, and a very hungry looking James. When the noises subsided into a very guttural gurgling noise, I heard quiet sniffles, and noticed that his mother had silent tears streaming down her face. In another world, perhaps I would have pitted her. But in this one, I could feel myself becoming colder. _You've brought this on yourself_. I wasn't sure if that thought was entirely meant for Mrs. Malfoy.

I walked to the outhouse that the Malfoy family had 'generously' set aside for their property. As I went in, I couldn't help but feel like an animal. The bathroom was un-kept and lacked plumbing. It contained a bucket more-so than a toilet. I didn't know it was possible, but I was beginning to resent this family even more than I already had. The message they sent their slaves was very clear and concise. _You are little more to us than animals_. I washed my hands because thankfully the sink was in working order.

When I walked back into the house and passed by Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's room, I heard shouts. I knew it wasn't the most polite thing in the world to snoop, but at this point, I was past caring.

"I did not want this Lucius," Narcissa shouted at her husband. I heard a tell-tale shatter. She had thrown a vase at him. "My only son!" her voice cut off as she sobbed.

"Narcissa, Draco will do just fine."

"No Lucius, he will not be okay! Don't you dare try to tell me that he will be safe."

I heard footsteps, so I rushed to Draco's quarters and closed the door behind me. When I saw that he was fast asleep I decided to go back to that room that I had woken up in. I was fairly certain that was where I was designated to sleep. However, as I crossed the threshold, Lauren Mallory walked up to me and shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"This is not the place where you are to sleep." Her face told me that she was rather envious for one reason or another.

"Well then, where am I supposed to sleep?"

She gave me a pronounced frown, "You get to sleep in your own room."

My brow furrowed, "Why?"

Her expression became even sourer, "You're Master Draco's chambermaid, so naturally you have to sleep in the adjourning room; you're at his beck and call."

I tried to let this sink in. This day had turned out to be awful. In fact it seemed to be unreal, too terrible to not be some sort of hallucination. I nearly pinched myself, wondering if this was all just one very long nightmare.

Lauren directed me into Draco's room and pointed out the place where I would be staying. My sleeping area was less of a room and more of an alcove, with nothing in the way of dividing my space from his.

Horror didn't quite describe it.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello readers, I just wanted to give major thank you's to the two reviews I received for the last chapter. They truly helped motivate me to complete this chapter, and for that I am grateful. :D If there is any errors I missed in the process of editing, don't be shy, feel free to point them out. I'm curious about any theories you have about the plot. What do you think is going to happens next? Anyway, thank you again to the amazing reviewers, and I promise to update asap.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, this chapter's been a long time coming. I apologize for making you guys wait, It was because of my computer mostly…It kept spontaneously shutting off, and then when I would turn it back on, I would find out that all that typing had not paid off because Microsoft hadn't had a chance to –autosave- my stuff :(. So finally, I got so p. that I gave up for a while. Thankfully I found a way to fix my laptop, and inspiration struck me once more. So without further ado….**

**Chapter Three**

The image of his face haunted me in my dreams. It seemed as if the memory of that moment was an unavoidable plague. I could remember everything in sharp clarity, the green trees, the wet muggy aroma, his words, as I woke up, I found myself screaming the words, "Don't go."

As I took in my surroundings I was rather brutally made aware that I was not back home in my purple oasis, and that the figure standing over me was most certainly not Charlie. I opened my eyes and watched as a furious pair of very piercing grey eyes glared down at me. I felt particularly small and weak as I sat upon my thin cot on the floor, while he was on his feet hovering from miles above. If looks could kill, consider me six feet under.

"What the fuck was that," he had spoken those words very deliberately, with lots of diction, and staccato.

I recoiled into the warm safety of my blankets and found myself mildly surprised by his language. He just didn't strike me as the type of person who swore with such ease. Perhaps he reserved his foul tongue for scum he had a special sort of hatred for, muggles.

My heart thudded hard and fast in my chest. I saw Draco fiddle with his pockets and pull out his wand. As soon as he had pointed it at me, I felt adrenaline course through my veins, like a deer caught in blindingly bright car headlights. I thought rather sardonically about how _he_ would be proud. I had all the self-preservation instincts of a loaf of bread, and yet here I was, properly reacting for once in my eighteen years.

My life must have been in a significant amount of danger because I saw a flicker of marble-like skin in the corner of my eye; speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Even though I knew that it was only a figment of my imagination, a pathetic coping mechanism, the sight of him still took my breath away.

His tussled bronze hair, molten butterscotch eyes, and boyish features instantly grabbed my attention and held it. His face was creased with lines of worry as he said,

"A wizard is very dangerous when you make them enraged Bella." I opened my mouth, and by some surge of insanity, had been ready to argue with my mirage. "Apologize." He interrupted me before I had the chance to make a fool out of myself. "But do not sound too desperate." He added as an afterthought.

I was distracted by his smooth voice, even in my hallucinations his presence was simply intoxicating. Hell, if we were drugs, it would be more accurate for me to be pot, and him to be heroin.

"Diffuse the situation and apologize Bella, but do not beg him." Edward reiterated.

Edward's phrase forced me to readjust my attention from himself, to a very angry separate party.

"I'm so sorry," I said. I was far too reluctant to tact on the 'master' at the end of my sentence. "It will not happen again."

"It better not." He said with a note of finality.

"Don't lose your temper-"my Edward had said, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

"I don't know what I ever did to make you hate me. I've tried to be nice and I've tried too brush you off but-," I felt a droplet of water slide off my face and realized that I'd been crying.

For a moment he had paused thoughtfully, taken aback by my outburst. He opened his mouth to speak what I'd thought to be words of encouragement.

"Muffliato," he muttered as he flicked his wand at my alcove. I ducked, but he didn't seem to be aiming at me. Without further ado, he walked away from me, and went back to his bed.

I felt worse than I had before this day, his casual brush off was like rubbing salt into my wound. More than anything I needed Jacob, my rock, my support system, my distraction. He was the Suboxone, the substitute for my heroin. I didn't go back to sleep, instead I just sat there on my cot, drowning in a mixture of self-pity and self-loathing.

After the sun rose and morning approached, I couldn't look at Draco, not after he'd seen me bawl my eyes out and had reacted in such a blasé way about it. I don't know why it surprised me, being reminded that I was absolutely nothing to the Malfoys.

As had become the usual routine, I drew the bath for, 'his-royal-highness' and picked up after his messes.

"Swan," he barked at me, "Get me some pumpkin juice."

I gritted my teeth and whispered very quietly to myself, "Last I checked you had two working legs. Get off your lazy ass and do it yourself." This family was truly tap-dancing on my last nerve, in a louder voice that he could hear I said, "As you wish Master Draco."

I pried open the refrigerator. Afterwards I poured the sweet orange liquid into a silver goblet. I then placed it on top of a matching silver platter. The poetic irony of this action was not lost on me.

Just as I was about to leave the sweltering kitchen area, Lauren intercepted me before I had a chance.

"Hello Bella," she greeted warmly and then gave me another one of her white smiles.

In the back of my mind I was reminded of Hermione's comments regarding a certain head house maid. I could see where she was coming from, the sheer adoration that Lauren had for the Dark Lord, and the envy she had for my living quarters. Whatever she had to say, I was preparing myself for it. Although she'd been quite pleasant, I still didn't trust her…yet

"Hi," I replied, more for the sake of manners than any other factor.

"So how are you enjoying your stay?"

Okay, So I'd need to add, 'Insanity,' to the ever-growing list of, 'things wrong with Lauren.' Why did she treat this like I was staying at a resort in the Caribbean? I supposed that she spied for Mrs. Malfoy to nip any sort of mutinous plots in the butt, so naturally I lied through my teeth.

"Oh it's been okay, All things considered."

I figured that it was a safe enough response to her impossible question, but I knew by the look in her icy blue eyes that she'd seen right through me. I'd never been a skilled actress. She glanced at the platter in my hands and asked,

"Is that for Draco?"

I nodded and wondered where she was going with this conversation.

"Well, I'll have one of the kitchen slaves serve it. You and I have some work to do." She snapped her fingers and shouted, "Granger! Bring this to Young Master Malfoy!"

Hermione quickly stopped whatever she was doing and did as Lauren wished. As she took the pumpkin juice off my hands she stared at me very sadly and mouthed, 'Brace yourself.'

Instantly, I felt on edge. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I wracked my brain for any mistakes I might have made, but I came up short. I hadn't committed any serious offenses. I gazed at Lauren warily and awaited her verdict.

She took a slow breath, and then said, "Follow me."

I paced steadily behind her; eventually we reached our destination, just a simple bathroom. I was surprised that this was where we were headed. Perhaps it needed cleaning, and as the newbie, I was the slaves' scapegoat? I was even more shocked that a bath had been drawn for me. Once that was out of the way, Lauren threw a towel in my direction and heated up some sticky sort of liquid. At my puzzled expression, she informed me of what the substance was.

"It's wax. We need to do your eyebrows, legs, arms, 'stach," Absent mindedly I touched my upper-lip. _Touché._ "And do a Brazilian." She looked very pointedly at me as she said the last part.

"What's that?" I questioned, blissfully ignorant of what she was hoping to convey.

"A bikini wax," she stated bluntly.

My eyes widened. "What? Wh-Why do I have to do that? No one um-," my face felt hot, "Is going to see _that_."

Lauren's gave me a look that screamed, 'you are an idiot.' Clearly I was missing the big picture. Something that was very obvious to everyone excluding myself.

"Master Draco will."

Those three words were more than enough confirmation to a fact I think that I was aware of, deep down. My cheeks grew even warmer, and I became more confused. Finally Lauren Decided to spell it out for me, so that it would be impossible for me to misinterpret her intentions.

"Sometimes Masters need to…relieve some stress." I blanched. "That's where you come in Bella."

After she dropped that bomb, the pain of ripping hair from their native follicles didn't quite seem to sting quite so terribly. I was too lost in my ponderings. I felt sick. My stomach churned and threatened to purge up my dinner. I really wanted to cry. In fact I did, but Lauren shouted at me to stop so that my makeup wouldn't slide off my face.

I shook like a leaf once my hair and makeup was done. My impromptu makeup artist handed me a vial of liquid that she had called the birth control potion. I put on a slinky dress, walked into that room, climbed into his bed, and waited for a long time for him to get back from his Deatheater duties. My entire body couldn't stop trembling, I felt as if I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

The door creaked open. Malfoy sauntered in. He was not yet aware of my presence, he changed into his pajamas, and so I looked away, then he climbed into bed. When he finally noticed I was there, he fell onto the floor and yelped. I would have laughed if not for the situation.

"What are you doing?" He asked sharply once he had gathered about his wits.

"I-," the words were lodged in my throat, "I-I- was told that as your servant, I had to-," I trailed off. The silence hung in the air, the suggestive connotations were impossible to miss.

He wrinkled his nose at me and regarded my figure with pure revulsion.

"Maybe other purebloods are content to shack up with mudbloods, but I'm not one of them," he sneered.

I was too preoccupied with an intense wave of relief to give a care that he'd once again referred to me as 'filth.' I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, got back up to my feet, and walked so fast that it was nearly a run. Naturally I tripped several times due to my fast pace. I sunk into my cot with a sort of gusto I hadn't though myself capable of.

"Thank God!" I said, in a burst of sheer joy.

As I began to sink into a content slumber, I noticed a muffled laugh. I looked up and realized that he was laughing at me, although he was trying very hard to hide it with a cough. Despite everything, for a short while, I felt normal, like before I'd ever encountered this very strange supernatural world.

**Author's Note:**

**LOL, google must think I'm addicted to hard-core drugs due to all the research I did just for those two drug references. **

**Anyways…I have a question for readers**_**:**_

_**Who do you think is going to fall in love first based on what you've read so far? **_

**I know, It's a cheesy and fluffy question, but I'm just curious about hypothesizes you might have. It's interesting to read predictions/hopes for future chapters. Love you like a sibling I don't hate…and Ciao.**

**Oh wait…Before I forget, Thanks so much for all the reviews I received in the last chapter, now I can say it: Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I threw a handful of white powder into the flames burning in the fire place and shouted, "Diagon Alley."

I landed flat on my face and with a mouthful of dry dirt. I coughed violently and retched, my body purging as much mud as it could. If all modes of wizarding transportation were as terrible as, 'floo,' then I'd have to convince the Malfoys that cars were a worthwhile muggle invention. _Yeah, that'll happen_, I thought to myself with thick sarcasm.

Out of the blue, a shadow loomed over me, I knew instinctively who it belonged to, and dreaded the insults that were sure to come.

"Getting reacquainted with you relatives, filth?" I didn't need to look up from the ground to know what expression his face was twisted into, I could practically hear the snide little smirk in his voice.

My face felt very warm, but for two very contradictory reasons. The more quintessential-Bella part of me was embarrassed at yet again proving herself to be a walking, talking, disaster. The half of me I was far less acquainted with was red hot with anger. That version of myself wanted to spit on his shiny black shoes and soil them with my 'filthy-muggle,' saliva, or hit him. I recoiled from my savage desires, surprised by my urge for violence and placed both hands firmly on the ground. Once I was back up on my feet, I dusted off my robes and flanked Draco's right. Belatedly, it began to hit me, the significance of this particular spill. This was the first time no one had even entertained the notion of helping me up.

My pace was an odd mixture between a walk and a run as I struggled to keep up with the longer-legged Mrs. Malfoy, and Draco. Earlier this morning, at Breakfast, she had insisted that Draco get out of the house and shop for new dress robes because of a party that the Goyles were planning to hold. I supposed that when a family was as wealthy and pureblooded as the Malfoy's, they would never wear anything more than once.

Unfortunately, this unexpected trip to a clothing store had meant that I, as his personal dog, was required to come along with him and his mother to Diagon Alley. I was not the slightest bit fond of going shopping for anything aside from books. In fact, the last time I went shopping was in Port Angeles, and if it wasn't for Edward-the hole was definitely making a reappearance.

While my owners meandered through the shopping district, I examined the distinct scenery. The storefronts were drained of the characteristic brightly colored hues that I'd ordinarily associated with storefronts. Wanted posters were plastered over nearly every surface.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**UNDESIRABLE NO.1 **

**ALBUS PERVICAL WULFRICK BRIAN DUMBLEDORE**

Underneath the headline was a moving picture of an elderly gentleman. At the bottom of the page was a brief description.

_FORMER HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_GUILTY OF BLOCKADING HOGWARTS FOR THE PURPOSE OF HOUSING REBELS_

_REWARD: 20 MILLION GOLD GALLEONS_

Another poster was formatted in a similar way.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**UNDESIRABLE NO.2 **

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

_REBEL LEADER_

_SUSPECTED TO RESIDE IN HOGWARTS REFUGEE CAMP_

_GUILTY OF ATTEMPTED MURDER OF OUR SUPREME LEADER_

_CONVICTED MURDERER OF COUNTLESS DEATHEATERS_

_REWARD: 10 MILLION GOLD GALLEONS_

There were plenty of other signs like the former, but with different names such as Ronald Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. Whoever these people were, they seemed okay in my book. As the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Although I was beyond the confines of my prison the idea of making a break for it felt daunting. There was an unnaturally cold presence that lurked around the entrances and exits. Whenever we passed by one or the other, the hole in my chest felt more potent, and my darker memories regained clarity.

When we had entered the store, instantly I felt much warmer and better. Near the center of the room I saw a silver creature with an oddly translucent sort of quality. It looked like a duck in every sense of the world save for color. It seemed as if the warmth and happiness had been radiating from this creature…but I dismissed this idea immediately. It was just a stupid theory.

Mrs. Malfoy began to scour through rack after rack of clothing. After a few minutes, she turned to me and asked,

"What color do you think would best suit him?"

I froze up, completely unsure and under-qualified to answer her question. Finally I stammered a reply.

"Um- I think that a dark grey would be a good choice, it would bring out the color of his eyes, Mistress Malfoy."

I didn't dare neglect the title with either of the parents. They were much quicker to curse their servants into oblivion.

To be quite honest, I wasn't sure if this was sound fashion advice, but I'd remembered Alice advice something similar to blue-eyed Angela when she had been unsure of what to wear on her date with Ben.

Thankfully this seemed to appease Mrs. Malfoy because she nodded her agreement and plucked an article of clothing in the shade that I had described She shoved her son into the dressing room. When he came out and showed his mother how he looked in her choice of robes, it became one of those uncomfortable moments that I was reminded that Malfoy, all things considered, was not bad looking in the least. _It was jarring how handsome he was when kept his mouth shut_.

"We are getting that one." Narcissa stated simply, wasting no time to cut this shopping trip short. I for one was thankful.

After paying for it, we walked further so that accessories for the evening would be purchased. The square was much busier than it had been previously. For each wizard, there was a battered slave trailing in their walking, struggling to carry the shopping bags and sacks of gold galleons.

Littered throughout Diagon Alley were gargantuan marble structures of Deatheaters. There was even a larger-than-life statue of the Malfoy family, all arrogantly glaring down at each passerby.

But the one that put all the others to shame was the statue at the center of the square, a depiction of the Dark Lord. It was roughly the size of a skyscraper. He was seated on a throne of human bodies, his wand raised at a comically hideous group of muggles, who withered due to whatever spell was being cast. These marble-muggles were around the size of actual human beings. Beneath the statue was an inscription that boldly declared, _Toujuours Pur_. I knew enough from my high school French class to translate the phrase into English, _Always Pure_.

The structure made for such a grotesque and otherworldly sight that I couldn't help but gawk at it. From my peripheral vision I saw the other slaves that passed by it do the same.

It was lucky for me that Mrs. Malfoy had quickly selected what she'd needed from the next store and then promptly apparated out of Diagon Alley. If she'd waited a second longer, my sickness might have gotten the best of me, and I would have vomited.

By the time it was time to retire for the day, I was so exhausted and drained of energy that when Hermione approached me, I felt reluctant to talk, despite how lonely it was in this place. Hermione sensed my state of mind and kept it brief.

"May I accompany you to Master Malfoy's room?" She questioned.

"Sure…" I replied, unsure of her motivation.

My confusion disappeared when I heard stirring in the night. I watched silently as Hermione nicked Draco's wand from atop his night table and run. Once the sun rose and Hermione was nowhere to be found, all hell broke loose.

**Author's NOTE:  
**

**Sorry...this is more of a chapter to help readers properly understand this non-cannon sort of world. However, the plot will pick up very soon ;).**

**Thank you so much to reviewers, however what I realized was that I accidentally deleted someone's review :O. To you, I'm so sorry, I was trying to reply O_O. I'm such a tech-newb. Anyways, you know who you are, in a review you said that what you looked forward to was a chapter when the characters were going to go to Diagon Alley and see how different Voldemort's reign has made the wizarding world. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME THIS! I sometimes forget that you guys can't read my mind and therefore don't know all the things I do about my made fanfiction universe...so thanks so much for reminding me to tell you about this very social class oriented world.**

**Because of all the help feedback has been for my writing I'm going to start implementing a "Question of the chapter," portion of my AN. This one is...**

**Q: What obstacles do you think Bella/Draco has to get over before becoming closer?**


End file.
